The invention concerns a transportable facility for recycling waste plastics comprising at least one chipper, one storage hopper, and one extruder connected by constant-operation conveyors integrated into components that are ready to either operate or move to another site.
A plastics-recycling facility of the aforesaid type is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,579. The separate components are on castors and can be moved around like any small piece of equipment. They are connected by open lines, which makes them difficult to start up once they have been moved to another site and requires skill in setting them up. The patent makes no mention of mobility in the sense of constantly changing the site of utilization.
Stationary plastics-recycling facilities with their different systems integrated into a single unit are well known. They primarily produce extruded section and sheet plastic. Since they are usually established where they can be reached from several sources of raw material, the mean travelling distance is fairly long. The prices attainable for products of recycled waste plastic are comparatively low, and consequently stationary facilities take a long time to amortize.